Deux témoins dans un sale pétrin
by Valouw
Summary: Un Mariage et deux témoins vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge. Que faire lorsque l'on tombe avec la personne qu'on déteste le plus lors d'un mariage ? Détester ? Vraiment ? DMHG
1. BA

**Hello ! **

**Une autre fic de ma part. Regardez la Bande-Annonce par vous-même ...**

* * *

**Résumé:**La Guerre est terminée. Harry a enfin réussi à tuer Voldemort. Le monde sorcier vit des jours heureux. Mais un mariage va venir chambouler certaines vies. Le mariage de Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Sachant que Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy se sont rachetés en étant des espions pour le compte d'Harry auprès de Voldemort et que lors de la bataille finale, le beau ténébreux avait sauvé une certaine rousse pour qui il avait le béguin, l'histoire devient un peu plus claire. C'est dit. Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard va épouser Ginny Weasley, une Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour deux personnes, qui devront être les témoins ...

**_Un jeune couple sur le point de se marier._**

_"-'Mione ! J'vais me marier c'est formidable ! Je l'aime tellement. fit Ginny."_

**_Deux témoins._**

_"-Blaise, je veux bien être ton témoin. Mais ne m'en demandes pas trop non plus., fait un Drago passablement étourdi de la nouvelle."_

**_Ils échangent un regard, un seul._**

_"-Je te fais la promesse d'être éternellement à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, récite Blaise en embrassant la main de Ginny sous les regards attendris de dizaines de personnes."_

**_Le bal de mariage_**

_"-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?"_

**_Des disputes_**

_"-Je te conseille de ne plus jamais t'approcher d'elle Malefoy, beugla Ron, retenu par Harry."_

**_Un renouveau_**

_"-On fait la guerre mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ? demanda Hermione."_

* * *

**Je sens que je vais être méchante avec Draco et Hermione dans cette fic'. :') Héhéhé va y'avoir du grabuge dans l'air mes p'tits loups. "Valoou la sadiiiiiiiique arriiiiiiiive !" mdr**

**Reviews pour savoir si vous avez envie de lire la suite. ;)**

**Bisous.**

**Valoou **


	2. Chapitre 1

_Nouveau chapitre. Je sais, il a un peu tardé mais sur cette fic, les mises à jours seront moins rapides que sur mon autre fic Prophétie tellement improbable. Je ferais cependant de mon mieux. :)_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_marjo: J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire sérieusement :p _

_Ptitcoeur: En savoir plus ? Dans ce chapitre je sais pas trop trop :D_

_kimlovetom: Voilà pour toi :)_

_Ninou: Merci. Ca fait plaisir :)_

_Girl-of-Butterfly: J'espère que pour toi l'histoire sera intéressante. ;)_

_MeDiNo: Aaah micii beaucoup de ton soutien dans toutes mes fics :p Merci._

_caro: Voilà :)_

_LyLyChoUps: Voilà :)_

_elodu92: Merci. On verra bien ;)_

_ayo: J'espère. J'y ai mis beaucoup du mien mdr Nah j'espère que ça va te plaire._

**Résumé:**_La Guerre est terminée. Harry a enfin réussi à tuer Voldemort. Le monde sorcier vit des jours heureux. Mais un mariage va venir chambouler certaines vies. Le mariage de Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Sachant que Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy se sont rachetés en étant des espions pour le compte d'Harry auprès de Voldemort et que lors de la bataille finale, le beau ténébreux avait sauvé une certaine rousse pour qui il avait le béguin, l'histoire devient un peu plus claire. C'est dit. Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard va épouser Ginny Weasley, une Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour deux personnes, qui devront être les témoins ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

**_"Flash-back:_**

_Des cris. Que des cris. Un jeune homme métisse court sur le champ de bataille. Des éclairs jaillisent de partout. Des personnes tombent. Ennemis ou Amis ? Pas le temps de vérifier. Le temps presse. Elle est peut-être déjà morte ... Il regarde partout, tous les corps, elle n'y est pas. Un infime espoir. Tout d'un coup, il la voit. Une jeune fille rousse se bat contre une femme à capuche : Bellatrix Lestrange. Il court, et voit Bellatrix pointer sa baguette vers Ginny. Ne réfléchissant plus, il lance le sort de mort à celle qui veut lui prendre son aimée. Bellatrix est morte. Il l'a sauvée. Elle l'enlace de ses bras. Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort. La guerre est finie. Ils peuvent enfin s'aimer. Sur un champ de bataille, il s'agenouille devant elle, et lui demande:_

_-Ginny veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_-Oui j'accepte Blaise, répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou._

_Des cris de joie. Lord Voldemort n'est plus. Harry a survécu. Blaise et Ginny vont se marier. Le monde sorcier peut enfin se réjouir enfin presque."_

DRIIIIIIIIING !

-Ca va. Ca va. J'arriive. cria Hermione.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte et voit devant elle une Ginny toute rouge d'excitation, les cheveux flamboyants comme toujours.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ? T'as vu un monstre ou quoi ?

-Mione, arrête de te foutre de moi et regarde plutôt ce qu'il y a à mon doigt, fit-elle en pendant son doigt juste sous les yeux d'Hermione.

-Harry t'a demandé en mariage ? Félicitations.

-Meuuh non Mione. C'est Blaiise il m'a demandé en mariage sur le champ de bataille. J'ai pas pu te le dire plus tôt parce que tu es partie juste après être passée à l'infirmerie.

-Blaise ... Blaise Zabini ? s'étouffa Hermione.

-Lui-même, répondit fièrement Ginny.Mione ! J'vais me marier c'est formidable ! Je l'aime tellement.

-Le Serpentard ??

-Puisque je te dis que c'est lui. Hermione tu oublies qu'il était espion pour Harry. Pff, tu me déçois. Pourtant je t'avais parlé de lui plusieurs fois, lui reprocha Ginny.

En fait, Hermione n'écoutait jamais, elle faisait semblant. Elle était plutôt concentrée sur la manière et la façon de détruire les derniers Horxcuxes.

-Mais tu n'étais pas avec Harry ? questionna soudainement Hermione.

-Hermione, m'as-tu seulement écoutée quand je te parlais de Blaise ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête honteuse d'elle-même.

-Tant pis, déclara Ginny. En revanche, j'ai une histoire à te raconter, les réactions de Harry et Ron quand ils ont su ! Muahaha c'était trop drôle !

Hermione sembla plus encline à écouter Ginny et cette dernière commença son histoire.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash-Back:**_

_Harry était à l'infirmerie, pour soigner ses blessures ainsi que Ron, qui avait juste une coupure sur la jambe peu profonde. Hermione était déjà rentrée chez elle, comme nous le savons déjà, pour couper un peu les ponts avec les horreurs de la guerre._

_Ginny s'avança légèrement vers l'infirmerie. Devait-elle tout leur dire maintenant ? Oui c'était le bon moment. Ils comprendraient sûrement. Elle espérait qu'ils ne la jugeraient pas trop durement. Ele prit une grande inspiration. Tout le monde s'agitait autour d'elle. Les blessés entraient et sortaient de l'infirmerie dans un cycle infernal. Elle réusiit enfin à ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle cherche des yeux son frère et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, son ex. _

_Par Merlin, comment allaient-ils le prendre ?_

_Elle s'avança vers eux. Harry la vit avant Ron et lui fit un petit geste amical de la main. Ron se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un large sourire. Elle, leur adressa un sourire coupable. Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, à côté de lui, Ron debout appuyé légèrement contre le mur. Surtout rester calme et décontractée._

_-J'vaismemarieravecblaisezabinileserpentardespionpourharrydepuisledébutdelaguerre, déclara d'une traite Ginny._

_-Tu peux répéter plus clairement Ginny ? demanda Ron complétement ahuri._

_-Je vais me marier avec Blaise Zabini-Ron pâlit-qui était espion pour Harry, répéta-t'elle plus intelligiblement._

_-QUOI ? explosa Ron._

_A coté de lui, Harry souriait. Il avait l'air au courant. Mais comment ?_

_Pendant que Ron extériorisait sa rage dans son coin, Harry lui déclara:_

_-Je savais pour toi et lui. Il m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait vu qu'il pensait que j'avais encore des sentiments pour toi. Mais je peux te dire Ginny que je suis maintenant avec Parvati Patil. Ne t'inquietes pas. Par contre avec Ron -il le désigna-, t'as du boulot._

_Ron jurait à haute voix de tous les noms qu'il connaissait le pauvre Blaise._

_Ginny s'approcha de lui et lui sauta au cou._

_-Mon grand frère chéri, je suis désolée mais j'aime Blaise et il m'aime. Il en a même parlé à Harry et il est d'accord. Ron, laisse-moi vivre ma vie. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux. S'il te plaît ..._

_Ron grogna._

_-Je te jure que je vais allez lui casser la gueule à ce type ! fulmina-t'il._

_-Ronald ! s'indigna Ginny._

_Ben quoi, voir son frère vouloir casser la gueule à son futur mari. Autant être veuve avant le mariage avec un frère pareil. Et encore, ce n'est que Ron. Elle ne voulait pas voir la tête de ses autres frères ... Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué d'être une Weasley ..._

_-D'accord mais je dois d'abord parler avec lui, déclara Ron avant de partir de l'infirmerie._

_Ginny soupira et se rassit à côté de Harry toujours ce sourire aux lèvres._

_-Soit tu retrouves ton futur mari en bouillie ou tu le vois en grande alcoolade amicale avec Ron, commenta Harry_

_-Sympa Harry, murmura Ginny._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Et voilà toute l'histoire.

Hermione siffla.

-Ben il fallait s'y attendre avec Ron. C'est toujours comme ça. Jaloux et possesif, commenta Hermione.

-On s'en fout Hermione ! Je vais me MARIER ! cria Ginny en sautant partout dans le petit salon de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Hermione croisa les bras et sourit en voyant Ginny aussi heureuse. Ca faisait du bien au coeur.

-Mione, tu veux être mon témoin s'il te plaît ? demanda Ginny en arrêtant de sauter partout.

-Bien sur Gin' ! Comme si je ne le voulais pas ! répondit Hermione, toute enjouée.

Ginny sourit faiblement. Il ne restait plus qu'à Blaise de prendre son témoin. Elle avait sa petite idée derrière la tête, sur qui allait prendre Blaise. Leur mariage serait décidément très explosif !

* * *

_Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Prochain chapitre on verra la réaction de Drago cette fois ;) 10 reviews que pour la BA ! Merci beaucoup à tous de votre soutien. :)_

_Reviews :p (tu vois un p'tit clic pour dire ton avis, ça prends une minute, c'est gratuit et c'est gentil :D)_

_Bisous._

_Valoou_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews vraiment, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Surtout que beaucoup de monde me mette en favorites stories :D_

_C'est trop gentil à vous. J'vous aime mes p'tits lecteurs chériis :)_

_caro:__ Je crois bien oui. XD Je suis vraiment sadique non :D_

_elodu92:__ Mici beaucoup pour ta review vraiment gentille. Je suis contente que tu kiffes trop ma fic :p J'espère que la suite va toujours autant te plaire._

_marjo:__ Merci pour ta review très aimable. :)_

_hinoto:__ Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. :)_

_lena-malefoy:__ Alors toiiiii merciii énormément ! T'es la première qui me mets en "favorite authors" et ça m'a fait vachement plaisir mais vraiment j'étais trop contente, je sautais partout quoi :D Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Bisous._

_MeDiNo:__ Alors alors pour savoir la réaction de Hermione et Drago , ce sera au chapitre 3 :) Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Bisoux._

_marguerite26:__ Merci. Je crois que ça va être de l'humour très fin mouhahaha XD non j'deconne. Ben oui j'essaie de fair léger pour cette fic par rapport à mon autre fic qui est un peu plus complexe déjà, si tu l'as lue :)_

_Mathy:__ Merci beaucoup ;) Mais ça va être vraiment explosif au propre sens du terme mdr._

_Bon après les remerciements, lecture._

****

_Résumé:__La Guerre est terminée. Harry a enfin réussi à tuer Voldemort. Le monde sorcier vit des jours heureux. Mais un mariage va venir chambouler certaines vies. Le mariage de Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Sachant que Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy se sont rachetés en étant des espions pour le compte d'Harry auprès de Voldemort et que lors de la bataille finale, le beau ténébreux avait sauvé une certaine rousse pour qui il avait le béguin, l'histoire devient un peu plus claire. C'est dit. Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard va épouser Ginny Weasley, une Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour deux personnes, qui devront être les témoins ..._ ****

Chapitre 2: Toi et Weasley, mariés ? 

Un jeune homme blond somnolait sur son canapé dans un salon luxueux.

POUF

-Blaise ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas transplaner au manoir comme cela ? Tu en as le droit mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire aussiu peur ? beugla le jeune homme blond.

Un métis venait d'apparaître devant le blond. Il devait avoir le même âge et semblait fou de joie.

-Désolé Drago, fit Blaise ironiquement.

-Que me vaut l'_honneur_ de cette visite ? demanda Drago sarcastique.

-Je vais me marier.

Blaise n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Le visage de Drago resta impassible.

-Avec qui ?

-Ginny Weasley.

Drago faillit s'étouffer à cette annonce.

-Weasley fille ? s'étrangla-t'il

-Non Weasley mec, répliqua Blaise.

Drago sourit.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con, Blaise.

-Jamais il ne me viendrait une idée pareille, répondit Blaise toujours aussi sarcastique.

-Félicitations. Ca dure depuis combien de temps encore ?

-Quatre ans Drago.

-Hum oui c'est vrai. Tu m'en avais _vaguement _parlé.

Blaise commença à rigoler. Drago le suivit de près. Ils pouvaient se permettre de rire. La Guerre était finie. Ils devaient rattraper les années perdues d'insouciance.

-Mais Blais, tu n'as que vingt-cinq ans et elle vingt-quatre si je ne me trompe pas. C'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

-J'ai bien réfléchi et la réponse est non. Elle est unique. Je l'aime Drago et je pense qu'elle m'aime aussi sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté.

-Tout de même Blaise.

-Tu verras quand tu aimeras quelqu'un.

-N'oublie pas Blaise, Un Malefoy n'aimera jamais.

-Raah Drago. C'est fini tout ça. Et je parie que ta mère serait contente d'être grand-mère un jour de petits-enfants qui seront le fruit de l'amour, commenta Blaise philosophique tout d'un coup.

-Je ne veux pas Blaise. C'est aussi simple. L'amour pourrit les gens.

-Tu ne te marieras jamais, alors ?

-Bien sur que si. Qui ne voudrait pas du richissime, célèbre, beau et jeune Malefoy ?

Blaise soupira. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison à ce blondinet décoloré.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

-Blaise, je veux bien être ton témoin. Mais ne m'en demandes pas trop non plus., fait un Drago passablement étourdi de la nouvelle.

Blaise l'enlaça amicalement.

-Tu sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme meilleur ami ?

-Je sais, je sais. répondit Drago, faux modeste évidemment.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Dis donc Blaise ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu penses que le témoin de Weasley fille-regard noir de Blaise-Okay Ginny sera une jolie fille ? demanda Drago avec un sourire carnassier.

Blaise sourit à la bêtise de son meilleur ami.

-Et les demoiselles d'honneur ?

-Arrête Drago.

Décidément Drago était toujours un incorrigible coureur de mini-jupes (**NA**: En fait c'est de jupons XD)

Drago réfléchit 10 secondes puis se retourna vers Blaise avec une lueur machiavélique au fond du regard.

-Je parie que j'arriverai à séduire toutes les filles participant au mariage, déclara Drago avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je ne préfère pas parier sur ça ?

-J'en étais sur. Tu as peur de perdre ta fortune.

-Non au contraire. C'est toi qui perdrais justement, rigola Blaise.

-Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Drago vexé que l'on puisse douter de ses talents de séducteur.

-Nan juste une impression ...

-Bien sur. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui s'est passé avec La Belette et Potter, car il a dû sûrement arriver quelque chose.

-Ah oui . Disons que c'était violent, ironisa-t'il.

----------------------------------

****

Flash-Back:

Blaise marchait au hasard dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Cinq ans presque six ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Maintenant, ce n'était plus le château qu'il avait connu. Des endroits étaient détruits par les sortilèges lancés au cours de la bataille.Sa demande en mariage s'était faite aussi soudainement que possible. Les mots avaient franchis sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, la réponse avait été oui. Ginny Weasley allait devenir la future Mrs Zabini.

Mais soudain, une ombre se découpa vers lui, une ombre qui arrivait dans sa direction.

Ron Weasley lui fit face. Il avait un visage crispé par la colère.

Sans prévenir, il empoigna Blaise par le col de sa cape, et le plaqua au mur le plus proche de lui.

-Je te préviens Zabini, tu fais du mal à ma soeur, je te jures que je te tue ou encore mieux, je pourrirai tellement ta vie que tu me supplieras de t'achever. Compris, beau-frère ?

Blaise suffoquait et murmura un « Oui » à peine audible, sauf pour Ron qui le relâcha. Blaise se redressa de toute sa hauteur, digne du serpentard qu'il était. Le serpent ne s'écrasera pas devant le lion. Ron était plutôt fier de lui.

-Zabini, je suis heureux de te compter parmi les membres de ma famille, tu viens d'une famille respectable -il grimaça en pensant à la mère de Blaise- enfin ... t'es un gars bien quoi. Bienvenue dans la famille.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Blaise soupira.

-C'est déjà un bon début, non beau frère ? demanda ce dernier.

-Oh mais t'as pas tout vu. Je ne suis même pas un quart de la famille Weasley. Y'a les autres frères ne l'oublie pas, rigola Ron.

Décidément, Ginny ne serait pas veuve pour l'instant.

--------------------------------------

-Ah t'as dû avoir mal, humilié comme cela devant la belette, rigolait Drago, tordu de rire sur le canapé.

-C'est cela. Moque-toi, répliqua Blaise qui semblait vexé.

Mais il se moquait plutôt de Drago intérieurement.

"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid."

* * *

Pas de pot le pauvre Drago. Aah je suis sûre que vous attendez impatiemment la suite de cette fic :D Pour Prophétie tellement improbable, la suite est prévue normalement mercredi, peut-être ce week-end mais pas sur du tout. J'opterais plutôt pour mercredi. Pour cette fic, je ne sais pas du tout, j'imagine dans 15 jours ou un peu moins ;)

Patience Patience.

Reviews ! (trèès appréciées XD)

Bisouus

Valoou


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hellow !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, je ne le dirais jamais assez je pense :) Je suis en retaaaaaaard désolé :)_

****

_Remerciements:_

_elodu92:__ :) Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir :p_

_lena-malefoy:__ D'autres ont trouvé, toi pas. C'est pas évident que Blaise parle du témoin de Ginny ? Il ne sait pas que c'est Hermione mais le cercle d'amis proches de Ginny est assez restreint donc il imagine que ça peut-être Hermione :p Bisous. Et encore merci._

_Kira4ever:__ Merci. Je fais tout mon possible pour rester dans le vrai enfin c'est compliqué avec ce couple mais je veux garder les mêmes caractères sinon ça fait un peu ... voilà quoi :) Je sais pas si pour Draco Malfoy ce sera possible dans mes fics, puisque j'ai commencé avec Drago Malefoy, donc si je change, ça va faire un peu bizarre. Promis à la prochaine fic, je mettrai Draco Malfoy. Encore désolé :/_

_goodbook's sky:__ J'ai trop aimé ta review mdr "Quand mione passe, Malefoy trépasse" excellent. Je me demande si je vais pas reprendre cette expression dans cette fic. Dis je peux :p_

_caro:__ Voilà :D_

_marjo:__ Merci pour ta review._

_MeDiNo:__ C'est clair ta review est très longue. Un vrai roman ptdr. Non j'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews. J'tadoore XD Bisous à toi :) J'adore te parler sur msn. C'est trop bien. J'espère que tout s'arrangera pour toi ;)_

_Place à la lecture après ce p'tit Blablatage sympa de l'auteur :p_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:Rencontres inattendues.******

Pov Drago.

"Toc, toc, toc."

Des bruits de tapotements réguliers sur une fenêtre. Ah, je ne peux jamais être en paix. Dormir, c'est tout ce que je veux.

"Toc, toc, toc."

Ah qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête et ces fichus tapotements me la gonflent encore plus. Ah par Merlin que ça s'arrête !

Je jette un coup d'oeil. Une chouette noire avec une tache blanche autour de l'oeil. Je me rendors.

Mais ... je la connais cette chouette ! Merde ! C'est la chouette de Blaise. Tiens, en parlant de lui, ça faisait quelques jours depuis cette fameuse nouvelle de mariage.

Je me dépêtre comme je peux de mes draps et j'entends un cri derrière moi. Je verrai ça après. Je me dépêche de prendre la lettre qui se tient aux pattes de la chouette qui me regarde d'un oeil mauvais. Brrr ...

Voyons voir cette lettre.

Drago,

Je suis sur que je te réveille. Tu dois être encore au lit avec une superbe fille après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit.

-Pff, n'importe quoi. Quoique ... Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête. Mmh j'ai dû trop abuser de Whisky Pur Feu hier soir.-

Je voudrais te rappeler que je marie avec Ginny.

-Nah. J'avais oublié. Pff.-

Il y a une petite rencontre entre témoins et futurs mariés pour organiser un peu en gros.

-Il me prend pour un con ou quoi ?-

Ca se passe cet après-midi à 14 h.

-Bah j'ai le temps.-

Il est déjà 10h45 si tu veux savoir parce que je pense que tu crois que tu as tout ton temps.

-Hum. Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Il fait depuis quand de la legilimancie ?-

Ne sois pas surtout pas en retard.

-Pff. Il me prend pour qui ?-

A cet aprèm.

Blaise.

Pfiou. Ah j'vais devoir supporter deux Gryffy déja la femme et je pense aussi la mariée. A part si Weasley fille a choisi cette folle de Serdaigle, Loufoca mais ça m'étonnerait. Elle risquerait d'arriver au mariage avec des carottes dans les oreilles et avec une robe faite en choux-fleurs.

Muahaha. Quoique ce serait drôle finalement.

-Hum Hum, toussota quelqu'un derrière moi.

Quelqu'un derrière moi. Donc quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Quelle perspicacité, me fit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je me retourne, appréhandant ce moment.

Oh par Merlin. C'est Natasha. Pfou. Et moi qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle me lâche. Je devais être complétement soûl. Bah c'est le style à Pansy quoi. N'importe quoi, elle croit vraiment que je vais me marier avec elle. Quoique canon, elle est beaucoup trop collante et n'irait pas du tout avec le nom Malefoy.

Ah au fait faut le dire. Natasha c'est une de ses blondes pulpeuses qui ont tout pour elle sauf l'intelligence dont je pense qu'elles ont hérité d'une dinde sérieusement. Si la dinde a pas plus de QI ... A méditer.

-Natasha ? Quelle bonne surprise ! dis-je en faisant un rictus qu'elle dut prendre pour un sourire.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda-t'elle de sa voix sensuelle en s'approchant de moi.

Ah quelle horreur ! Je recule un peu pour mettre plus de distance entre nous.

-Non . Natasha j'étais bourré. Je suis désolé. -Pas du tout en fait.- Mais il va falloir que tu quittes cette maison.

Elle frémissait de rage. Je la comprend un peu. Enfin pas complétement. Je ne me suis jamais pris de râteau. Je sais je sais mon ego est surdimensionné. Ca aussi je le sais, mais j'en suis fier. Elle prit ces affaire, claqua la porte de la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, Clinky mon elfe de maison personel vient m'informer qu'elle est partie.

Enfin. Pfiou. Quelle plaie, cette fille !

Grmmble

Mon estomac.

-Cliiinkyy ! hurlais-je.

Le petit elfe transplana devant moi.

-Oui Maîître ? coassa-t'elle.

-Amène-moi un petit déjeuner s'il te plaît. Bah non, fis-je en regardant la pendule, un déjeuner. Fais moi une salade tomate mozarella avec plein de mozarella comme je les aime. (**Nda:** Fallait bien que je mette quelque chose que j'adoore XD)

-Bien maître, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Ah. Que ça soulage d'avoir des petits être inférieurs à notre service. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire souffrir les elfes de maison, c'est mon maudit père qui me l'a appris, mais j'aime bien me faire servir. Oui je suis paresseux, j'avoue.

Bon je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide pour être d'attaque quand je verrais Blaise, sa future femme et son témoin.

Croisons les doigts, il faut que ce soit quand même une jolie fille pas trop intelligente non plus pour pouvoir se prendre dans mes filets. Je souris en y pensant.

****

Pov Hermione.

-Granger ! Dans mon bureau ! crie mon patron à l'autre bout du couloir.

Oh la barbe. Il va encore me faire un sermon. Comme si travailler dans le département des Découvertes magiques n'était pas assez dur.

-Oui monsieur ? fis-je en entrant dans son bureau, assez désordonné je dois dire.

-Granger je vous félicite pour votre découverte de hier sur la transmission des pouvoirs magiques chez les moldus. Il semblerait, d'après vos recherches, que des cellules assez spéciales apparaissent pendant la grossesse de la mère du sorcier. Mais quelles sont ces cellules ? Comment se transmettent-elles ?

Tiens. Je m'attendais à une remarque du genre "Vous êtes pitoyable, vous pouvez faire largement mieux, j'en attendais plus de vous." Et bien non ! Au lieu de cela, il me félicitait. Autant demander sans attendre mon après-midi pour aller à cette invitation de Ginny et Zabini.

-Monsieur, pourrais-je prendre mon après-midi ? Je suis conviée à une réunion. Je suis le témoin d'une amie, expliquais-je devant son regard inquisiteur.

-Oui bien sur Granger. Vous avez besoin de combien de temps de congé ? demanda-t'il avec un grand sourire.

Je fus ... Stupéfaite. C'est bien le mot.

-Euh ... Je vous dirais quand je le saurais. C'est vrai que j'aurais besoin de quelques semaines pour aider à préparer le mariage.

-Bien. L'essentiel est que vous me préveniez. Vous pouvez disposer Mademoiselle Granger.

-Merci Monsieur.

Braah merci Ginny ! Pas que j'aime pas travailler. Mais mon collègue arrête pas de me draguer, enfin de faire des sous-entendus. Pas qu'il est pas mignon, au contraire mais ça me mets trop mal à l'aise. Je veux travailler moi. Huh.

Prenant mes affaires, je transplane chez moi pour me préparer avant d'aller au manoir Zabini. J'enfile en vitesse mon tee-shirt bleu, un peu trop décolleté mais bon il reste plus que ça, qui traîne sur le canapé que Ginny a failli défoncer en passant et une jupe à volants blanche. Un rapide coup de brosse . Je suis peut-être une Miss-je-sais-tout mais je suis aussi une femme quand même ! Bon c'est vrai, j'étais pas coiffée. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu intéresser l'autre type au boulot ! Mmh pour vous dire ... Des cheveux ébouriffés, une tête banale ... Bon faudrait peut-être que j'y aille !

Je transplane, effectivement devant le Manoir Zabini. C'est grand, un peu froid mais je sais que la précense de Ginny va réchauffer un peu ce vieux manoir ancestral. Tout d'un coup j'ai peur.

Peur que Ginny change. Non, je m'inquiète pour rien. Ginny n'est pas une de ces filles soumises complètement à leur mari.

Je sonne à la grille et elle s'ouvre comme par magie. Mais je suis bête, c'est de la magie.

-Miione ! crie Ginny à la porte du manoir.

Toujours débordante d'énergie. Faudra qu'elle me donne sa formule secrète, dis donc un de ces jours.

-Gin' ! Comment tu vas ? demandais-je en lui faisant la bise.

-Merveilleusement bien. L'autre témoin n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais attention Blaise ne sait pas que c'est toi. Ca va lui faire un choc, me dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je ris à sa remarque. Elle était tellement adorable avec ses mimiques. Elle me fait tellement rire. Elle m'invite à rentrer et je la suis. On traverse un couloir bien éclairé, assez ancien pour atterir dans le salon.

-Bonjour Blaise, fis-je.

Il se retourne et me regarde. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

-Je m'en doutais, murmura-t'il. Mais assieds-toi Hermione !

Je m'assieds et Ginny alla rejoindre Blaise dans le canapé en face de moi.

Nous discutions de mon travail, de celui de Blaise, qui était devenu Auror et du mariage depuis 5 bonnes minutes quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Blaise alla ouvrir, persuadé qu'il s'agit de son témoin.

Ginny et moi en patientant dans le salon, entendons des voix.

-Enfin, tu es arrivé, fit Blaise.

-Oh ça va. C'est cinq petites minutes. Faut pas abuser, répliqua une voix horriblement familière bien que je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

-Cinq petites minutes au mariage et il commence sans toi.

-Grmmph.

J'attend. Ginny aussi. Et elle a un air bizarre de quelqu'un qui sait ce qui va arriver et qui s'en réjouit d'avance. Bref, un mauvais coup quoi.

Les pas se rapprochent. Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite. Mais pourquoi ? Je m'en fous royalement de ce témoin, moi. Bref, je ne me comprends plus.

Blaise passe le premier la porte et est suivi d'un jeune homme blond de son âge avec des magnifiques yeux gris métalliques. Il s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. On n'y voit la même lueur d'horreur.

-Toi ? demandons-nous réciproquement en un seul souffle.

* * *

_Pfiou. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour vous poster ce chapitre. La suite quand je serais en vacances, c'est à dire à partir du 20 Décembre. :) Désolé les gens mais ma priorité, ne l'oublions pas, est Prophétie tellement improbable. _

_Bzuuw_

_**Reviiews pour mon p'tit plaisir. XD**_

_Valoou_


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je sais je sais je suis en retard mais vous m'excuserez après ce chapitre digne d'un chef-d'œuvre :D Non je plaisante bien suur XD j'ai beaucoup tardé mais bon ... j'étais beaucoup plus sur 'Prophétie Tellement improbable'. donc voilà quoi désolé ;) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et j'aimerais le dédicacer à touutes les personnes que j'ai connu grâce à ce site et avec qui je discute sur msn. Ca fait plaiziir' :D Vu que doit y'avoir un ou deux de mes amis qui connaissent ce que j'écris mais qui ne m'ont jamais lu. (J'attends toujours **Mon chien Briioché** :D) J'arrête un peu de blablater de ma vie et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. (Au fait, j'ai écrit jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et quelques un dimanche soir pour vous sachant que le lundi matin j'devais me réveiller à 5h15 du matin :

Bonne Lecture :)

**Remerciements:**

_Jessii:__ Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review :)_

_nandouillettemalefoy:__ Ah ouaiis confuus ? XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. :)_

_lena-malefoy:__ Je ne savais vraiment pas que j'avais un sens de l'humour qui fasse rire une personne autant. lol. Presque à chaque phrase ? Eh beeen xD_

_elodu92:__Merci pour tout._

_bibi:__Ahaha tu ne me connais pas, ça se voit mdr. Je suis une auteur sadique qui adore couper ses fics juste où il faut pas XD. Je sais que les chapitres sont un peu courts mais bon tant pis :p J'essaierai de faire mieux. Et puis on est qu'au début et au début, je rame toujours un peu: c'est juste pour les infos' y'aura plus d'action après._

_MeDiNo:__3615 j'écoute ta life j'écoute XD bah ça me gêne pô du tout mdr. Merci pour tout. Mais dis j'espère que t'as pas oublié de prendre tes cachets parce que sinon tu vas me chanter "Un jouuuuur ton prince viiiiiiiendra" XD_

_Darkim the queen of konery:__ Ben j'essaie de pas faire trop de clichés mais je pense que vous allez attendre longtemps avant que le couple DM/HG voit le jour XD_

_cristal:__Merci beaucoup._

_coco-kaukau:__ Merci :)_

_samikitty:__Oublie pas que tu n'es encore qu'au début. C'est pas fini mdr_

_myym:__ Merci :)_

_milyze:__ Franchement je sais pas. On verra bien où me mènera l'inspiration ;)_

Merci à toutes les alertes, merci à tous les favoris. :)

J'vous aime mes p'tits lecteurs :) (à moiii toute seule mdr ¤fait sa grosse gamine et prend ses cachets pour faire passer¤)

:D

Je veux prévenir que dans ce chapitre, il y aura des passages où les mots seront assez violents (c'est juste pour prévenir ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**** Haine cordiale.**

_-Toi ? demandons-nous réciproquement en un seul souffle._

_**Pov Drago**_

Et voilà. Grangie se tient devant moi. Donc elle est le témoin de Weasley fille.

Je me reprends vite, la surprise passée. Elle aussi. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Toujours des cheveux ébouriffés. Toujours ses yeux bruns avec une minuscule pointe dorée au fond sans aucune importance. Elle est peut-être un peu plus mince et avec plus de formes. Les mêmes dents droites après le sortilège que je lui avais lancé en deuxième année. Muahaha. Je me souviens encore de ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait chialé ... Muahaha.

Merde. Elle me regarde bizarrement. Comme si je devais parler le premier. Hors de Question. C'est elle la Gryffondor... Satanés gryffys.

-Granger, saluai-je prudemment.

-Malefoy, répondit-elle, d'un ton amer.

Assistant à cet échange ... bref cet échange, Blaise et Ginny nous regardent comme si un miracle vient de se produire. Ah c'est certain. Moi, je suis tout à fait capable de tenir une discussion civilisée. Elle, non. J'suis vantard ? Pas du tout. Je suis franc.

Je lance un regard meurtrier à Blaise. C'est lui qui a voulu que je sois son témoin. Donc ... il savait tout. Très perspicace hein ? Oui je l'avoue.

Blaise me rend un grand sourire, mais vraiment il a la banane ce mec c'est incroyable, genre je-suis-pas-coupable-j'en-savais-rien mais je ne lui faisais plus confiance ce ...

-Drago nous allons nous asseoir autour d'une bosse tasse de thé pour parler de la cérémonie, m'indique Blaise mais une explosion retentit du côté Granger pour mon plus grand bonheur car j'étais à deux doigts de le faire.

-GINEVRA PENELOPE WEASLEY !!! hurla Miss-je-sais-tout.

Ginny qui se dirigeait vers le couloir pour aller chercher du thé car elle ne voulait pas se servir des Elfes à par pour faire le ménage, car dans un manoir comme celui-ci c'est dur ...

-Oui Hermione Jean Granger ? demanda-t'elle d'un ton innocent, d'une petite bouille.

Décidément, je comprends l'amour de Blaise pour elle. Elle est très mignonne avec ses petites mimiques et elle a un caractère bien trempé.

Haan que je déteste les femmes soumises. Des lèches-culs qui ne pensent qu'à la tune. Elle pourraient crever pour ça. Se vendre également. Pitoyable.

-Je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu sais très bien que Malefoy et moi nous détestons cordialement -J'hochai la tête pour approuver ses paroles- et je crois que c'est la seule chose sur quoi nous soyons d'accord. Nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter, et toi et ton futur mari, vous nous prenez comme témoins., déclara-t'elle en se levant du canapé.

Blaise regardait la scène un peu peiné que cette rencontre tourne au désatre.

Ah ben mon p'tit pote fallait pas faire ça.

-Je te promets Hermione que nous ne savions respectivement rien sur nos témoins. Blaise ne savait pas pour toi Hermione, et moi je ne savais pas pour Mal..Drago.

Je rêve ou la p'tite Weasley vient de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Bel effort en effet.

-C'est la vérité, renchérit mon meilleur ami.

J'ai bien pensé meilleur ami ? Jugement à revoir sérieusement après ce coup bas. Et moi qui pensait que j'allais pouvoir me taper, je sais pas moi, la folle de Serdaigle Loufoca ou encore une Gryffondor de l'année de Weasley fille enfin _Ginny_.

-Vérité ? Vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ? m'écriais-je, touché par tant de mensonges.

-Oui, répondit simplement Blaise en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Et quand il me regardait comme cela et que son regard ne flanchait pas, ça voulait dire qu'il ne mentait pas.

Oh pauvre de nous Granger !

Après quelques instants, je me décide à parler :

-Ils disent la vérité Granger.

Cette dernière les fusillait du regard tous les deux et soupira après une minute de yeux avadakedavrisant (**Nda:** allusion aux "yeux revolvers"), elle soupira.

Elle semblait avoir bien réfléchi et lança quelques mots qui me firent frémir:

-J'accepte de continuer à toujours être ton témoin Ginny.

Merde. Pour pas faire mauvaise figure, je vais devoir accepter. Merde. Blaise se tourne vers moi avec un sourire niais saracstique. Je veux le lui faire ravaler. Il sait que je vais vouloir faire le fier et accepter moi aussi. Mais je veux les surprendre. Je ne veux pas faire ce à quoi il s'attendent. Il faut que je trouve le juste milieu pour ne pas dire ni oui ni non. Grrr. Je Hais Grangie. Et voilà que je me mets à donner des surnoms à cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Je deviens fou.

-Je vais réfléchir.

Voilà la bonne réponse !

Blaise a perdu son sourire, Ginny fait la moue et Grangie me regarde bizarrement, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Been quoi ?

-Tu n'a pas honte Malefoy ? me demande-t'elle comme dégoûtée.

Honte ? Ben non. Je suis un Malefoy tout de même. Un Malefoy n'a jamais honte. Pourquoi j'aurais honte ?

Je prends mon air le plus méprisant que je réserve à ceux que je juge inférieurs à moi, mais vraiment inférieurs.

-De quoi aurai-je honte Granger ?

Elle semble choquée. Olalala je vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

Mais quelle chieuse. Si je lui pose la question, c'est que je vois pas ! Aah j'ai envie de l'étriper sur place.

Voyant mon bouillonement intérieur, elle se décide à parler avant que je l'insulte:

-Tu préfères privilégier ton putain de petit honneur au bonheur de ton meilleur ami.

Elle a osé ? Elle m'a dit « putain » ? La salope.

Mon regarde est si glacial qu'elle en frissone malgré elle.

-Je ne permettrais pas de me faire insulter par une fille de Moldus pour ne pas dire Sang-de-Bourbe car j'ai profondément changé et tout le monde ici le sait. Mon putin de petit honneur à la con, tu peux te le mettre où je le pense et aller crever, Granger.

Elle reste coite mais ses yeux brillent de fureur et ses cheveux semblent électrisés.

-Changé Malefoy ? Tu veux rire ? Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy.

Et voilà. Elle réplique. Elle peut vraiment pas faire sa grande gueule ?

-De quel droit te permets-tu de me juger Grange ? sifflais-je.

Avant que ça ne dégénère en bagarre, Blaise juge bon d'intervenir.

-Stop. On vous laisse le temps de digérer la nouvelle et si vous voulez combler de plaisir vos meilleurs amis respectifs, vous nous enverrez un courrier avec la confirmation que vous serez nos témoins. Vous avez jusqu'à après-demain, c'est à dire vendredi à midi.

Dès qu'il termina son petit discours de merde, je quitte le manoir Zabini et je transplane à la porte d'entrée dans mon manoir à moi. Il pleut. Et zut !

Quelle journée de merde !

Bon être ou ne pas être le témoin de Blaise, mon meilleur ami tout en sachant que je devrais me coltiner Granger pendant quelques semaines, voir quelques mois si les deux futurs mariés veulent un mariage en grande pompe.

La question me turlupine l'esprit pendant que je rentre chez moi, les cheveux un peu mouillés par la pluie. Je suis seul dans mon manoir, enfin si on ne compte pas mes elfes. Mais on ne doit pas compter les elfes, donc je suis seul. (Nda:Vous avez pas envie de le taper, vous ? Parce que depuis le début du texte il est ... aaah grrrr XD tout bonnement insupportable :D)

J'allai monter au deuxième étage me détendre dans ma chambre quand je remarque une enveloppe sous la porte.

_Je me vengerai. Sois en sûr. Je t'aime autant que je te hais. _

Heein ? Je dois sûrement afficher une tête stupéfiée de voir une menace aussi... bref idiote. 'Je t'aime autant que je te hais' Pff faut vraiment être une dinde pour écrire ce genre de chose. Autant pas faire attention.

Je me dirige vers mon lit et range cette enveloppe dans un tiroir au cas où. J'enlève mon tee-shirt et m'allonge sur mon lit aux couvertures vertes. J'observe ma chambre en masquant un intérêt feint. Elle est grande, spacieuse, confortable et j'ai tout ce que je veux à ma disposition. Des murs verts, je baigne dans la solitude, mes posters de mon équipe de Quidditch préférée _les Purs de Stalcity_ une équipe entièrement composée de joueurs de Sang-pur, pouvoir emmener qui je veux dans mon lit. Aucune obligation.

Aah une femme gâcherait tout. Elle s'imposerait. Puis il y aurait la marmaille. Oh non. S'il devait épouser une femme, il faudrait qu'elle soit de sang pur et qu'elle ne lui donne qu'un fils.

Réfléchis Drago. Oui ou non ? Etre le témoin de Blaise ou ne pas l'être ? C'est mon meilleur ami et puis ce ne sera pas pour toute la vie que je devrai me coltiner Granger.

Bon allez-oui. Il a gagné ! Pff il m'en faudra du courage pour affronter « l'ennemi » pendant ce laps de temps.

Allez Drago, sortons parce que je sens que je ne le pourrais plus beaucoup avant la veille de ce mariage où on fêtera l'enterrement de la vie de garçon de Blaise. Ah je m'en réjouis d'avance, dire que sûrement je vais la préparer. Mouahaha il ne le regrettera pas ce satané Blaise. Tout en échafaudant des plans pour cette nuit si spéciale, je m'endors en faisant tomber à l'eau tous mes projets de sortie pour la soirée.

Mais une explosion dans la chambre à côté de la mienne me fait sursauter...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :) La suite dès que je peux mais ce sera dans trèèès longtemps lol vu que je suis sur Prophétie tellement improbable qui est mon histoire la **plus** avancée :D

J'vous aime :)

Et laissez moi touuuut pleeeeeiiiin de reviews :P

**Valo_o_u x'****3**


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou les gens. :D

Désolée pour mon retard. Plus d'internet pendant deux semaines à cause d'un problème de résau --', mes parents qui m'empêchent l'accès à l'ordi pour plus d'une demi-heure et mes amis qui me harcèlent quand je me connecte, ce qui fait que j'ai plus du tout le temps de poster (déjà d'écrire --') mais bon me revoilà :)

J'vous remercie de votre patience xD vous êtes bien obligés d'abord :P J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il est surtout focalisé sur Drago (dont l'égo est surélevé :D) mais j'adore :D Ca m'a beaucoup plu d'écrire des trucs de ce genre. Il est fou et se croit vraiment sur un piédestal :D Mais bon... il en descendra vite fait bien fait moi j'vous dis :D Enfin Hermione a un peu une âme de psycopathe mais elle est gentille j'vous promets :D Découper des gens en morceaux c'est pas grave non ? :-D

J'vous laisse lire et comme je suis tellement pressée de poster ce nouveau chapitre, je fais un remerciement général et de gros bisous à tous (.LL) Merci de me suivre & de me soutenir :-D J'vous aime.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: ****Décision difficile? Oh oui.**

_**POV DRAGO**_

Une explosion est peu commune dans mon manoir depuis que mon imbécile de père mais cultivé tout de même est mort.

D'un froncement de sourcils, je transplane dans la chambre d'à côté et découvre, ma baguette cachée dans ma manche, complétement surpris, Potter me narguant du haut d'une supériorité illusoire avec un sourire qui en cache bien des choses.

-Potter ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demandai-je, sentant peu à peu la fureur monter dans tous les fibres de mon être.

-Zen Malfoy. Je viens juste te faire une visite de courtoisie. Rien d'affolant, répond Saint-Potter, toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres qui m'agace tellement que j'ai envie de le lui renvoyer à la figure.

-Visite de courtoisie ? En faisant exploser des meubles ? demandai-je, une lueur dans l'oeil ironique, en agitant ma main nonchalemment en direction des meubles tout autour de Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-battu-le-méchant-Voldemort, détruits et dont il reste uniquement des débris.

Potter regarde un peu et hausse les épaules négligemment.

-Tu as assez de fric pour t'en racheter au moins dix de chaque.

Nous nous regardons et commençons à rigoler comme des malades.

En fait, je ne vous ai pas très bien expliqué. Potter et moi, nous sommes des _amis_, depuis le détournement de Blaise et moi de la magie noire. On s'entend bien, sans plus, et il nous arrive de nous comporter de temps en temps comme de _grands _amis. Mais les habitudes ne changent pas: je continue de l'appeler Potter et lui de m'appeler Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire exactement ici ? demandai-je, en reprenant mon souffle.

-Hermione, fit Potter, un deuxième sourire narquois apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Je fait une grimaçe et Potter s'en rend bien compte.

-Qu'est-ce qui te gêne avec elle, dis donc ?

-Qu'est ce qui me gêne avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui me gêne avec elle ? répétai-je, ironique. C'est que c'est elle Potter. Une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout qui pense pouvoir me prendre de haut, uniquement en se basant sur les années de Poudlard où j'étais un petit merdeux, je le reconnais.-Potter rigole- Ferme-la Potter. Et elle se base également sur le fait que j'étais un Mangemort espion pour vous. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais un Malfoy. Tu crois vraiment que c'est normal ? Alors pourquoi je me gênerai à ne pas l'insulter dès que je la vois ?

-Parce qu'elle en fait voir des belles à Ron et moi après.

Je comprends tout.

-Elle vient voir la belette et toi pour vous raconter ses petits malheurs avec le méchant Malfoy et comme ça vous venez venger votre petite héroine et me tuer. Personne ne pleurera sur ma tombe et Grangie retrouvera le sourire.

-Hahaha Malfoy t'a vraiment de l'humour. Elle voulait juste que je vienne pour te convaincre d'être le témoin de Blaise malgré tout. Elle veut le bonheur de sa meilleure amie et de son futur mari, alors elle veut bien faire un effort si c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

Je suis estomacqué. Grangie délire. Quoique... c'est sûrement pas la première fois.

-Grangie veut que je sois le témoin avec elle ?

-Oui. Et pourquoi Grangie ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupé à ruminer mon malheur. Allez Drago, fais dans ta vie une autre petite bonne action.

-Okay.

-Okay quoi? Tu acceptes ? demande Potter, un peu perdu entre la proposition de Grangie et le surnom Grangie.

Idiot.

-Ben j'accepte espèce d'hippogryffe.

Il ouvre grand les yeux qui me lançent des éclairs qui me frôlent à peine.

-Hippogryffe ? Non mais tu t'es bien vu la fouine ? lance-t'il, visiblement fier de lui.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Il n'peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de la sortir cette-là.

-Tu radotes Potter. Tu radotes, fis-je en le narguant, faisant briller mes yeux d'une lueur amusée. Tu vieillis, ajoutai-je, guettant impatiemment une réplique piquante à souhait.

Et elle ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je vieillis ? Moi ? Non mais tu peux parler... t'as trois mois de plus que moi. T'es plus vieux que moi, d'abord, s'offusque-t'il avec un air d'enfant outragé à qui on dit qu'il n'est pas un adulte.

Ce petit con.

-Gnagnagna..., répliquai-je.

Je ne m'étais tout simplement pas attendu à cette réplique et je dois avouer qu'elle était plutôt bien sortie. Même très bien sortie. Ho, maudit soit Potter. Il me regarde en souriant maintenant.

-Tu trouves pas qu'on a vraiment l'air de gamins, là ?

-J'avoue, fis-je avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Alors tu acceptes et c'est pour de bon ?

-Oui Potter. J'accepte mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle me fasse chier.

Potter me regarde avec un de ses airs. Quoi ? J'ai sorti une connerie ? J'trouve pas moi.

-Alors n'y compte surtout pas Malfoy. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se priver de ce plaisir ? rigole Potter.

Je rougis de colère. Se moquer de Draco Malfoy. On aura tout vu.

-Elle m'emmerde. Je l'emmerde. Tout simplement.

-Au revoir Malfoy. Hahaha je sens que ce mariage sera exceptionnel et très explosif. Ils seront servis les deux autres. Mouahahaha.

-Adieu Potter, grincai-je.

Il transplane en face de moi et son corps disparaît en un plop. Je déteste les Gryffondors. Et pourtant mon meilleur ami va se marier avec une d'eux. Le témoin de la future femme de mon meilleur ami est également une Gryffondor. Et je ne veux même pas savoir la liste des invités. Oh par Salazar, quel entourage pendant quelques_ merveilleux_ mois.

Je secoue la tête en signe de résignation et vais m'asseoir dans mon bureau pour faire part de ma décision dans une lettre déstinée à Blaise et à sa fiancée.

--

_**POV HERMIONE**_

J'en reviens pas. Malfoy a accepté. Quelle plaie ! Et moi qui voulait obtenir l'effet contraire, me voilà bien emmerdée. Je suis le témoin de la soeur de mon meilleur ami. Malfoy est le témoin du fiancée de la soeur de mon meilleur ami. Flûte ! Hmm... Il a accepté sans problème d'après Harry. Mais je connais trop bien Harry pour savoir qu'il me dissimule quelque chose. Ho merde...

Bon tant pis... Je ferais avec. Et puis quelques mois sur tout le temps que je vais vivre, ce n'est rien du tout.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Eleanor mais qu'ai-je fait ?

-Ca va pas Hermione ? me demande Ron.

Non ca va pas, imbécile.

-Oui ça va. Je supporte.

-Ben j'sais pas comment tu feras, sérieux. Moi j'supporterai pas.

Sigh. Par Eléanor, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Tout d'façon on s'en fout, c'est le mariage de Ginny qui compte. Pas mes états d'âmes. Mes foutus états d'âmes.

-Je m'y ferai. Je ne me laisserai pas marcher dessus, ça non ! Je me battrai s'il le faut mais cette sale fouine ne me m'écrasera jamais.

Et sur ces paroles héroiques, toute fière de moi et tournant le dos à Ronald qui doit sûrement douter de ma santé mentale, je pars à l'étage d'au-dessus pour écrire une réponse à Ginny.

Mais je m'arrête en plein élan, réfléchissant plus sérieusement comment me préparer à ce "séjour". Devrais-je emmener une arme blanche ? Merde, je suis une sorcière je sais... Mais si une envie subite de l'égorger ou de le découper en morceaux à la manière moldue, il m'en faudra une. Quoique...la magie fait ça aussi bien. Enfin bon on ne renie pas ses origines. C'est décidé, j'emmène un couteau ! Bien aiguisé...

Non Hermione, tu t'égares. Ne laisse pas tes pulsions meurtrières te dominer. Tu n'es pas une psycopathe!

Je reviens sur Terre et soupire. Ron m'entoure de ses bras. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mon dieu.

-Hermione tu sais que...

-Ron, je dois vite envoyer ma réponse à Ginny, fis-je tremblante en me dégageant.

Il paraît un peu penaud mais pour m'excuser, je lui fais un petit bisou sur sa joue gauche... toute douce et recouverte de taches de rousseurs.

Mon coeur s'emballe en montant les escaliers. J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour Ron mais rien de plus... Alors pourquoi suis-je comme ça? Ho ça doit être le manque d'amour, pas trop grave.

Bon faut que je me décide ! Ginny, me voilààà !

Préférant transplaner pour annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix que de l'écrire avec des mots qui ne montreront pas mon entière approbation, j'enfile un pull et disparaît dans un plop.

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. Un peu court j'avoue mais je me rattraperai. Promis :-D

Bisous bisous les gens.

& laissez une ch'tite review pour me faire part de vos impressions :-D

Smouaaack (K)

_Valoou._


	7. Chapitre 6

**C**oucou les gens. :)

Un nouveau chapitre de Deux témoins dans un sale pétrin pour vous faire plaisir :D &puis j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction sur un Sirius/OC . Nan nan, j'ne supplie pas pour des reviews xD Oh OUIIII XD Dites-moi c'que vous en pensez n'empêche ;)

Ce chapitre est assez comique pour ma part, et on commence avec un Blaise complétement déséspéré, c'est assez drôle. Drago est toujours un insupportable petit con :D ( Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime hein? (.L) ) Hermione est une superwoman (H) toujours prête à tout pour ses amis xD Ron est vraiment mais vraiment idiot :D. Harry est compatissant et sadique. :P &Ginny est inquiète pour l'état mental de son Blaisou'chou :D Voilà, les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre. :') Je vous laisse le découvrir et en espérant que vous aimerez.

Bisoux tout le monde. (K)

**V**.alouw

**RARS:**

oO Spider Clemti Oo:Oui en effet c'est un beau crétin fini dans mon histoire :D

MeDiNo:Muahahaha comment elle se tape son délire toute seule, elle ! xD J'ai pas eu toute ta review (putain de Grr... :D)

Mimille-Malfoy:J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)

BoBiDiBaBiDiBou:Hermione psycopathe? Oh YEEEES XD Drago narcissique? Oh YEEEEEES xD

Darkim the queen of konery: Merci beaucoup de ton soutien :D

virginie01:Mais j'espère bien vous faire rigoler XD

xxx-MissBlack-xxx:Merci beaucoup de ton soutien :D

**

* * *

**** Malédiction.**

Chapitre 6:

_**POV Blaise**_

Je suis maudit. Je suis maudit. Je suis maudit.

Je viens d'assister à un affrontement entre mon témoin et le témoin de ma fiancée. Terriblement éprouvant. Mais quelle idée aussi de venir tous les deux en même temps pour donner leur position. Ils ont tous les deux acceptés. C'est bien. Mais par Merlin... ils auraient pu se retenir de se lancer des petites joutes verbales. Enfin petites...

Je suis maudit. Je suis maudit. Je suis maudit.

Il fallait que Drago mette son doigt sur le point faible de Grangie. Raah. J'vais tuer ce mec. Dès que le mariage sera fini, je le découperai en morceaux et je le jetterai aux hypogriffes. Grrr. Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI a-t'il demandé si Grangie pourrait se coiffer pour le mariage ? "Parce que, pour les autres je sais pas, mais pour moi tes cheveux ressemblent à ceux d'un personnage de film moldu de science-fiction qu'une de mes anciennces conquêtes m'avait montré...Attends, j'crois que le personnage s'appelait Chubaka et que le film en question faisait partie d'une saga super connue chez les moldus. Tu connais?" Je cite. Je ne connais pas le film. Ginny non plus. Mais ça a eu l'air de mettre Granger dans une colère terrible. Enfin, ça a eu l'air... Ca l'a mis en colère. Pour sûr.

Je suis maudit. Je suis maudit. Je suis maudit.

Et dire que ces deux-là seront témoins à notre mariage. Que Ginny'chou veut un grand mariage. Qui donc prendra plusieurs mois. Que nos témoins nous aideront. Oh Par Salazar. On aura ces deux-là pendant plusieurs mois ensemble. C'est à Ginny'chou et moi que ça arrive bien entendu.

-Blaisou'chou?

-Oui ma Ginny'chou?

-Ca va pas? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées?

-Hmm...

Elle croit pas si bien dire.

-Tu sais c'est pas si grave... Ils vont finir par enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Je l'espère, mon coeur. Je l'espère.

Je suis maudit. Je suis maudit. Nous sommes maudits.

-Tu sais, s'ils expliquent...c'est à dire qu'ils se disent pourquoi ils se haissent autant, ça pourra peut-être améliorer leurs relations. Tu crois pas mon chéri?

-Possible...

Eurêka ! Tout à coup, une idée géniale me survint. Mais il faudra que j'attende un peu avant de l'exécuter. Même ma Ginny d'amour ne doit pas être dans la confidence. Elle risquerait de tout gâcher. Je me frotte les mains et rit intérieurement. Ma douce et tendre me regarde bizarrement, comme si j'étais devenu fou...Mais qu'importe, elle verra bien que je suis un génie quand j'aurais mis mon plan à exécution.

Muahahaha. Je suis génial. Je suis génial. Je suis génial. Tralalalalala...

Et je pars dans mon bureau pour réfléchir aux détails de ce fabuleux plan, sorti de mon magnifique cerveau.

Ginny m'observe, hausse les épaules et je l'entends murmurer avant de monter les escaliers:

-C'est sûrement le choc.

Nianianiania.

_**--**_

_**POV HERMIONE**_

Je déteste Drago Malfoy. Je déteste Drago Malfoy. Je déteste Drago Malfoy.

Je ne peux plus le supporter. Mais pour qui il se prend ce petit crétin, égocentrique et pourri jusqu'à la moelle? Ce petit aristrocrate atrocement insupportable? Mais putain, comment fait-il pour être aussi... Raah? IN.SUP.POR.TA.BLE. Il a dû recevoir des cours pour être comme ça, c'est pas vrai. Quel être humain, normalement constitué, serait aussi con ? Non, mais j'vous jure.

-Mione?

Ron. Rouqui extrêmement sexy mais aussi extrêmement con. Lui aussi. Mais moins con que Malfoy, tout de même. Beaucoup moins con. Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami avec Harry.

-Oui Ron?

-Tu nous a pas dit à Harry et à moi pourquoi tu es rentré toute rouge du Manoir Zabini?

En effet, Harry me regarde intensément, assis dans le canapé en face de la télévision. Oui nous avons une télévision. Même Ron sait s'en servir. Par Merlin. J'oubliais complétement que je vivais avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Pffuu. Obligée à chaque fois de m'expliquer sur mes comportements. M'énerve...

-Oh...Juste une petite engueulade avec Mister Serpent-Je-Pète-Plus-Haut-Que-Mon-Cul, affirmais-je en souriant.

Muahahaha. Tordant ce petit surnom quand même.

Harry hausse les sourcils et Ron commence à rigoler.

-'Mione tu vas passer au moins 2 mois à le supporter tous les jours, alors fais une effort, tu veux bien? fait Harry.

Non mais. Moi? Faire un effort? Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! C'est pas juste !

-Moi, je fais des efforts, c'est ce petit con qui commence toujours.

-Mais oui Harry, tu connais Malfoy tout de même. Il provoque toujours, me défend Ron.

Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend. Ouf. Mais pourquoi toujours Ron ?

-Je connais aussi Hermignonne, Ron, ajoute Harry avec un sourire sadique. Tu sais autant que moi que quand elle ne supporte pas quelqu'un, elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts, pour améliorer ses relations.

-Oui mais là c'est lui qui a commencé !

Merde. J'ai parlé comme une gamine là. Sigh.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Hermignonne? demande Harry, toujours son sourire scotché à ses lèvres.

Grrr. J'ai des envies de meurtres.

-Il m'a demandé si j'allais me coiffer pour le jour du mariage, avouais-je

-Naaaaaaan?

Mais quel abruti Ronald !

Okay, mes cheveux sont ébourriffés. J'ai toujours l'air d'avoir un balai sur la tête. On dirait une énorme perruque. Mais j'y peuux rieeeeen. Ouiiiin.

-Il m'a traité de Chubaka.

Là, c'est le comble. Tout juste si Ronald ne s'évanouit pas. Par Merlin, pourquoi mon meilleur ami est aussi sensible à mes malheurs? Harry, lui, me regarde d'un air suspect.

-Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais l'écouter. Pourtant, à Poudlard, c'était toujours toi qui me disait de ne pas l'écouter, alors là pour toi fait pareil.

-C'est duur, pleurnichai-je. Pourquoi suis-je aussi moche ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours la cible de moqueries du monde pour mes cheveux ? Pourquoi ?

Harry se lève et vient m'entourer de ses bras. Je suis tout de suite rassurée.

-T'es trop nerveuse en ce moment. Mince, Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu es très belle. Si tu savais le nombre de garçons qui te tournaient autour à Poudlard sans rien oser, tu serais surprise et puis, tes cheveux, quand tu t'en occupes, tu es superbe.

Ron a rougi. Pourquoi cet imbécile rougit?

-Oui mais on ne peut jamais attaquer Malfoy sur son physique. Ni sur son intelligence, parce que malgré tout il est très intelligent. Il est conscient de tout ça. On ne peut pas se moquer de lui par son arrogance ou sa méchanceté, il s'en fout comme de l'an 40. Il est IN.TOU.CHA.BLE. Sigh.

-Mione, ne me dis pas que tu trouves Malfoy sexy? s'offusque Ron.

-J'ne me voile pas la face. Malfoy est un pur canon. Mais il est aussi attirant qu'un glaçon.

-Tu aimes les glaçons?

-RONAAAAAAALD!! hurlai-je.

-C'est bon. C'est bon, se renfrogna-t'il.

-J'pense que tu devrais enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui, Hermione, propose Harry.

-Ou est-ce qu'il y a une hache de guerre? Tu veux tout de même pas le décapiter, Mione?

Mais il est con, ou il fait exprès?

-Ronald, c'est une expression.

-Ah d'accord.

Et puis ca va pas? Enterrer la hache de guerre avec ce serpent visqueux? NAN. JAMAIS.

-Oui, j'vais lui proposer cela tout de suite. Comme ça ce sera fait.

-Miooneeee t'vas pas faire ça ! Il ne mérite même pas ton attention !s'insurgea Ronald, ses cheveux roux ébourriffés.

-M'en fous. C'est le mariage de ta soeur tout de même.

Et sans attendre une minute de plus, je sors brusquement de l'appartement.

J'me retrouve dans une petite rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, en plein Londres.

Mais une énorme question prend place dans mon esprit. Où se trouve Drago Malfoy? Toujours dans son manoir, comme un les gosses de riches? Toujours fier de son putain de Sang-Pur? Reprends-toi Hermione, tu deviens vulgaire...

Oui, bon j'vais faire un petit tour au Manoir Malfoy. Pendant que j'y suis, tiens !

Me concentrant assez sur le Manoir Malfoy, je m'échappe de la rue en transplanant. Ah j'adore transplaner, sentir une bouffée d'air frais dans le visage, à "l'atterissage. Comme si on volait. Le seul petit hic, mon ombril me fait terriblement mal.

Je regarde devant moi et franchement, je suis époustouflée malgré moi. Manoir ou pas, cette demeure est une merveille. Décidément, il baigne dans le fric, ce mec.

Je me décide à traverser une grille de fer, qui me laisse entrer facilement, je trouve...Mais bon...

D'un pas décidé, je marche sur des dalles qui formaient un petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée qui s'étendait sur le premier étage, majestueuse et implacable. Des haies superbement taillées entouraient le domaine et je vis même un paon qui s'étirait et montrait ses ailes magnifiques à qui voulait bien les admirer. Un cordon était suspendu à gauche de la porte. Je tire et j'attendis quelques instants.

Personne.

Hum. Mais où peut-il bien être? Mais avant de m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans mes pensées, j'entends des petits pas venant de derrière la porte.

Elle s'ouvre et je me retrouve face à un elfe de maison, impeccable et vêtu d'une sorte d'un petit torchon blanc avec les armoiries des Malfoy. Par les caleçons de Merlin, ce petit arrogant a des elfes à son service. Prise d'une envie subite de lui tordre le cou tout en lui expliquant les buts de la S.A.L.E, je donne un visage terrifiant au petit elfe, qui me demande timidement:

-Oui, Miss?

-Je voudrais voir Malfoy, répondis-je d'une voix sans scrupule.

Non mais. Malfoy a des elfes de maison ! C'est inadmissible ! Il devrait avoir honte ! Les forcer à travailler ainsi Grr...

-Mr Malfoy est là. Je vais le prévenir de votre visite. Vous êtes?

-Hermione Granger.

-Très bien Miss Granger. Je vais vous conduire au salon, ensuite j'irai prévenir mon maître.

Son maître? Hum. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas dire son employeur et exiger de se faire payer? Probablement pas... Il me conduit dans un magnifique salon, orné d'une superbe tapisserie verte et grise. Je m'installe dans un canapé moelleux et attend le Serpent impatiemment.

__

**POV DRAGO**

-Maître, une jeune femme qui dit s'appeler Miss Hermione Granger vous attend dans le salon.

-Bien Eroz.

Mais qu'est-ce que me veut encore cette pimbêche? Que vient-elle faire chez moi? Par Salazar, vient-t'elle pour me tuer? C'est bien probable, avec ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure...N'empêche que c'était tordant.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Mais mes pensées revinrent sur Granger. Ah Granger ! Si elle s'occupait un peu d'elle, que ce soit côté fringues ou physique, je ne doute pas qu'elle serait très désirable. Hum. Ne pas penser à ce genre de choses...surtout avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Je descendis, frustré d'avoir de telles pensées sur _elle_. Mais quel crétin, je fais !

Elle m'attendait, dans le canapé le plus moelleux du salon. Ben dis donc, elle est connaisseuse. Note à moi-même: Faire nettoyer ce canapé dès qu'elle est partie.

Nan trop méchant tout de même. Bon juste passer un chiffon...

-Re-bonjour Granger.

-Malfoy, me salue-t'elle avec la tête.

Olalala. Elle est pas capable de dire "Re-Bonjour" elle aussi. Quelle garce! C'est vrai que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait mais tout de même, je suis un Malfoy !

-T'me veux quoi? demandai-je, méfiant.

-On fait la paix ?

Heiiiiiiiin? Pincez-moi j'rêve ! Granger veut faire la paix avec moi? _Granger_ veut faire la paix avec moi? La même Granger que je viens d'insulter il y a à peine quelques heures? Par Merlin, elle a dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête ou un sortilège de Confusion.

Elle rigole devant mon air abasourdi.

-Alors Malfoy, tu crois que je suis devenue folle? Non, pas vraiment... mais on peut pas continuer comme ça. Pour Ginny et Zabini.

Je la regarde quelques instants, méfiant, me demandant si elle me fait une blague. Mais de très mauvais goût alors. Tout de façon, c'est Granger. Ses blagues ne peuvent être que de mauvais goût.

-C'est pas une blague?

-Non, me répond-elle très sérieuse.

-Okay. On fait la paix.

-On fait la paix?

-Oui, on fait la paix.

Et là, ses yeux s'illuminent, tout juste si elle me saute pas au cou. Elle est vraiment jolie comme ça, souriante au ieu de toujours me lancer des regards amers. Pas que ça m'gêne mais ça devient lassant, au bout de plusieurs années.

-Merci Malfoy.

Je rêve ou elle m'a dit "Merci"?? Hum.

-Tant qu'à faire: De rien Granger.

Elle me sourit et part.

Il n'y a que sur moi que ce genre de choses peut tomber. Je veux pas voir la suite.

* * *

**A**lors vous avez aimé?

NAN? OUI?

Dites-le moi en cliquant sur le p'tit bouton en bas d'votre écran à gauuche "Submit Review" :D

&J'vous dis à dans deux semaines maximum normalement. P'têt que je vous posterai la suite dès la semaine prochaine mais ça va être assez sérré mon timing, si je m'occupe de Prophétie tellement improbable. :)

Smouaaaack (**K**)


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde. :)

Déjà **PARDON, OH GRAND PARDON POUR LE RETARD.** Je suis vraiment **désolée**.

Ça doit faire six bons mois ou plus que je n'ai pas rajouté de chapitre et Merlin seul sait pourquoi l'inspiration m'avait lâchée. Oui bon aussi j'avais d'autres choses à faire niveau cours & puis l'inspiration m'est venue pour d'autres fictions & j'usais mon temps réservé d'habitude pour celle-ci à d'autres. . Sorry. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, si en fait je sais, et j'en ai pleinement conscience. :/ Un chapitre plus long que les autres pour me rattraper et le prochain viendra très bientôt. (J'espère. ^^') Je ne promets plus rien, Merlin sait que je n'arrive plus à les tenir niveau fiction. .

Bref, merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires d'encouragements, de critiques et d'appréciations. :) Ça fait toujours très plaisir. Pardon de pas y répondre mais je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre rapidement et je n'ai que le temps d'écrire et non de répondre aux commentaires pour l'instant. Mais en tout cas, merci à **Aiedail Choupette, Bobidibabidibou, Hamtaroo, elodu92, Darkim the queen of konery, virginie01, magiiyc, yumi34, hermy0003, Angie, Nikita Lann ,desiderata-girl **.

J'espère que vous allez aimé et n'oubliez pas la p'tite review après. Huhu :)

Bisous à tous.

Valouw.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: ****Deux mois plus tard.**

-Je veux de l'argent Grangie, fit Draco, en croisant ses bras, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

-Non de l'or, répliqua Granger face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

-Bon du vert alors, proposa Draco, manifestement épuisé de se battre verbalement avec Hermione Granger de la couleur des bordures des assiettes et il sentait qu'il allait encore se plier à sa volonté. Bien entendu, ça le faisait royalement chier.

-Non du rouge, contra Hermione. C'est un mariage bon sang Malefoy! Il faut des couleurs vives et pas froides.

-C'est un mariage, exactement Granger, et non un rassemblement de lionceaux, siffla Draco d'une voix froide.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, exaspérée de la mauvaise foi du serpent. Elle voulait du rouge et de l'or, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, si? Draco, lui, grommelait dans sa barbe. Il supportait Granger depuis deux mois quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais pourquoi Blaise et Weasley fille avaient-ils voulu un grand mariage? Pourquoi, par Salazar? A cause d'eux, il devait voir ses horribles cheveux tous les jours.

-Bon un mélange d'argent et d'or sur tout ça te va? Demanda Hermione, essayant de trouver un terrain d'entente avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants et avec un sourire moqueur répondit d'un ton princier: « Oui ça me va parfaitement. », ce qui bien sûr fit grogner Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de fréquenter Draco Malefoy pour des choses si futiles auxquelles il répondait la plupart du temps comme si elle était son elfe de maison. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient fait un « traité de paix » le temps du mariage de leurs deux amis, c'était toujours très dur de le respecter et ils étaient souvent à la limite de le rompre.

-Bon, on va pouvoir _enfin _prévenir cette conne d'organisatrice pour les couleurs, fit Hermione en grognant. Et pourquoi c'est à nous, témoins, qui revient de choisir les couleurs? C'est pas aux mariés? Non mais, je rêve, c'est pas notre mariage!

Draco eut un soubresaut. Notre mariage avait-elle dit? Jamais! Comme si, lui, allait se marier avec elle. Surtout elle. Autant épouser l'autre furie de blondasse qui l'avait agressé finalement un mois plus tôt, sous prétexte qu'elle allait accomplir sa vengeance. La pauvre était tombée sur Granger. Blaise et sa future étaient arrivés beaucoup plus tard. La blondasse en question s'était pris une gigantesque baffe et Granger l'avait foutue de rage dehors. Il faut dire que traiter Granger de « putain personnelle de Malefoy » surtout quand elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça n'était pas du plus fin. Et puis comment sa « putain personnelle » si il en avait une aurait ressemblé à Granger? Hurgh, plutôt crever. Non quand même pas, elle avait de jolis yeux de biche couleur praliné et ses formes étaient beaucoup plus qu'acceptables. Son visage aussi était fin et sa bouche donnait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Sinon il y n'avait que ses cheveux hirsutes qui rebutaient Draco et cette constatation le fit frémir d'horreur. Il trouvait Granger plutôt jolie...Et dire qu'ils habitaient ensemble depuis deux mois, Blaise ayant eu la géniale idée de leur proposer cela, argumentant qu'ils pourraient ainsi préparer le mariage plus facilement.

-Rappelle-toi Granger qu'on a leur totale confiance pour les choix de tout ce qui est légèrement inutile mais essentiel à une bonne présentation, murmura Draco, mielleux. Et de toute manière, ils doivent donner leur accord à Mrs Reysa, celle que tu nommes si aimablement « cette conne d'organisatrice ».

-Arrête de me faire passer pour la vulgaire entre nous deux. Tu es tellement hypocrite, c'est bien serpentard ça.

Draco eut un sourire mauvais et fit signe à Hermione de regarder derrière elle. Cette dernière eut un terrible pressentiment et celui-ci se retrouva confirmé quand elle se retourna. A la porte, se trouvait la dénommée Mrs Reysa, organisatrice réputée de mariage pour sang purs. Celle-ci était blonde jusqu'au bout des ongles, d'une quarantaine d'années, veuve et sans enfants, extrêmement mince et croyant qu'elle était splendide avec son rouge à lèvres couleur rouge vif, ses yeux décolorés maquillés outrageusement et ses talons vertigineux. Des rides commençaient à apparaître sur son front et aux bout de ses yeux et on remarquait qu'elle avait utilisé un sort inspiré d'une technique moldue pour que ça n'apparaisse pas trop. Souvent, elle avait essayé de draguer Draco mais celui-ci ne donnait pas dans les femmes matures. Elle regardait Hermione ses yeux plissés et une moue tordant sa bouche peinturlurée.

-Oh, bonjour Madame Reysa, comment-allez vous? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix faussement enjouée, ce qui fit sourire Draco.

-Très bien Miss Granger, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Vous avez choisi?

-Ce sera argent et or, très chère Mrs Reysa, répondit Draco du ton le plus séduisant possible, ce qui fit automatiquement fondre la vieille blonde et accessoirement dégoûter Hermione.

Comment avait-il le courage de faire du charme à cette vieille peau qui ne méritait que ses rides ne puissent pas disparaître? Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas besoin de courage, ça se faisait tout seul. Il était beau, charismatique et ses yeux pouvaient vous emprisonner à n'importe quel moment. Il était aussi intelligent et cultivé, ce qui ne gâchait rien. En toute honnêteté, il était un excellent parti, de plus il faisait partie des héros de la Guerre, dans son rôle d'agent double. Oui, n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'être à la place de Hermione. Combien aurait tout donné pour passer deux mois avec lui? Pas elle, sûrement pas.

-Très bien, je dois vous quitter plus tôt aujourd'hui, gloussa Mrs Reysa en lissant la jupe de son tailleur. Si vous pourriez enfin choisir votre robe Miss Granger, ce serait très agréable à vous, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr Mrs Reysa. Bonne fin d'après-midi, lui souhaita Hermione avec un sourire.

Mrs Reysa, après un sourire poli pour Hermione et un clin d'oeil suggestif à Draco, partit laissant les anciens deux ennemis dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy.

-Et après c'est moi le serpentard, répéta Draco d'un ton entendu.

-Oh ça va, c'est bon Malefoy, rouspéta Hermione en soupirant.

Elle devrait choisir sa robe de témoin et n'en avait aucune envie. Par Eleanor, elle détestait cordialement les robes et tout ce qui pouvait s'y raccorder de près ou de loin. La seule fois où elle avait porté une robe était le jour du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où elle avait eu pour cavalier le beau Bulgare Viktor Krum. Elle en avait été fière mais elle devait se l'avouer que les talons lui avaient fait terriblement mal et la robe ne lui conférait pas une totale liberté de mouvement, ce qui ne la satisfaisait pas. Penser qu'elle allait devoir encore porter une robe l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Mais bon, c'était pour l'anniversaire de Ginny Weasley, sa quasi-meilleure amie. La petite sœur d'un de ses meilleurs amis et le premier amour de l'autre.

-Alors comme ça Granger tu n'as pas encore choisi ta robe? Questionna Draco, intrigué, en s'asseyant lourdement dans un des ses sublimes canapés. D'habitude, c'est la première chose à laquelle pensent les femmes en entendant le mot « mariage ».

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres femmes, articula Hermione en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

Leur cohabitation était plutôt normale, ils ne se levaient jamais à la même heure. Hermione travaillait tous les matins et ils se retrouvaient ensuite avec la _charmante_ Mrs Reysa les après-midi. Et le dîner, Hermione le prenait souvent chez elle et ses meilleurs amis que chez Draco. Ils ne se croisaient donc jamais et le Manoir était assez grand pour qu'ils y vivent tous les deux.

-Ah ben ça j'avais remarqué, commenta Draco en riant.

Hermione tiqua. Premièrement Draco avait ri, et deuxièmement il sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas une femme.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entend la fouine?

-Zen, juste qu'une femme normale m'aurait sauté dessus depuis belle lurette, répondit Draco en se passant une main séductrice dans les cheveux et en lorgnant Hermione de côté.

-Tu as vraiment un égo démesuré, grimaça Hermione.

-Merci.

-T'es con.

-J'aime pas tes cheveux. Quand est-ce que tu les recoiffes comme lors du bal de quatrième année?

-J'aime pas quand tu parles. Pour le mariage de Ginny.

-Trop tard. J'en ai marre de regarder cette tête tous les jours. Tu le fais dès ce soir.

-Trop long.

-Tu vas chez le coiffeur du Chemin de Traverse, m'en fous.

-Et moi je m'en fous de ce que tu veux voir ou pas.

Cette joute verbale à propos de ses cheveux agaçait sérieusement Hermione.

-T'es désespérante Granger, quand est-ce que tu feras un effort? Quel homme voudrait de toi après?

Cette pique vexa Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne le laissa apparaître.

-Beaucoup! Répliqua Hermione. Que je sache, Viktor était intéressé par moi malgré mes cheveux et Ron aussi!

-Krum est un Bulgare, ils aiment tout ce qui est inhabituel, ces gens-là. Et Weasley n'en parlons pas.

-Tu es détestable.

-Je sais. Tu le fais ce soin?

-T'me fais chier.

C'était souvent comme cela. Parfois ils voulaient se sauter dessus pour s'étrangler et non pour autre chose, parfois ils s'entendaient à merveille ayant les mêmes goûts pour la littérature, et parfois ils se disputaient comme deux amis le feraient. Comme là, sauf que c'était légèrement plus brute qu'entre deux amis. Un lien étrange commençait à les unir mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un oui?

Hermione grogna d'approbation et Draco eut un sourire de satisfaction.

-Va choisir ta robe maintenant. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes et tu viendras défiler devant moi avec les robes que tu auras choisies pour que je te dise laquelle est la meilleure. Sérieusement, je ne vais pas me balader au mariage de mon meilleur ami à côté de l'autre témoin, habillé comme un pied. J'ai une réputation à tenir moi, ce qui veut dire, que toute personne qui m'accompagne doit être irréprochable et impeccable, déclara d'une traite Draco. Et puis, fais un effort pour Weasley fille.

La jeune Gryffondor eut les yeux écarquillés face à ce petit discours et ne put balbutier qu'un « D'accord Malefoy. »

-Très bien, maintenant vas-y! Et ensuite je t'emmène chez le coiffeur. Le coiffeur de ma chère mère, précisa Draco, comme si cet élément devait la mettre en confiance. Et ce fut le cas, étrangement. La coiffure de la mère de Draco avait toujours été parfaite quelque soit la circonstance et ça Hermione le savait malgré le fait que ladite mère était en voyage depuis six mois. Elle avait eu le malheur de la rencontrer quand Narcissa avait appris qu'Hermione allait partager le manoir de son fils pendant quelques temps. Ce fut catastrophique et heureusement pour Hermione, la diplomatie que possédait cette dernière put marquer la fin des hostilités entre Narcissa Malefoy et elle-même.

Hermione, choquée, monta dans l'immense chambre dont elle disposait dans le Manoir Malefoy. Aux tons rouges et or. Les robes entre lesquelles elle devait choisir étaient disposées dans un coin de l'armoire. La lionne grimaça et commença à les essayer les unes après les autres. Jolies robes mais sans grand intérêt. Une rouge, une verte, une brune, une noire, une blanche, une bleue. Elle avait le choix...

Draco avait, lui, en attendant que Granger essaye ces foutues robes, commandé un thé à son elfe de maison, et le sirotait doucement en contemplant son salon digne de la famille Serpentard de Sang-purs dont il était issu. Mais pourquoi avait-il proposé son aide à Granger? Bon, il lui en avait expliqué une des raisons, mais la seconde restait plus obscure même pour lui. Il avait envie de faire un geste pour elle et savait très bien quelle robe elle allait porter. Non une de ces robes grossières qu'il avait aperçu entre les mains de Granger, données par l'organisatrice de mariage, cette conne comme disait Granger, qui clamait à qui le voulait que ces robes étaient délicieuses. Merde, c'était pas d'un gâteau qu'on parlait, et puis l'homme qui allait enlever cette robe de Granger n'allait pas dévorer la robe mais celle qui portait cette robe, nom de Merlin. Et puis qui serait cet homme? Il avait intérêt à pas être trop con et à se pavaner ensuite, sinon Draco se ferait un plaisir de l'envoyer en enfer rejoindre Salazar qui y était sûrement. Il l'entendit descendre et observa l'escalier qui allait faire apparaître la lionne. Il parvenait à entendre son pas qui hésitait et puis qui se remettait à trottiner.

L'ancienne Gryffondor apparut vêtue d'une robe rouge à bretelles en fanfreluches et au haut collant son torse d'une manière presque indécente avec un décolleté vertigineux. La jupe de la robe elle était très ample et permettait une grande liberté de mouvements. Draco se retint de rire et réussi à demander d'un ton cassant: « Qu'est ce que cette horreur, Granger? »

La dénommée Granger rougit de colère et marmonna: « C'est la seule robe qui ait le bas aussi ample. Et ces foutues robes ont un sort de protection qui m'empêche de faire passer un haut de robe à une autre. »

Draco eut un sourire mauvais et loucha sur le décolleté de Granger qui se couvrit des bras et le fusilla du regard.

-Du calme ma belle. Le fabuleux Draco a une robe pour toi.

On aurait annoncé à Hermione qu'un troll se serait accouplé avec une vache, elle n'aurait pas été plus surprise que là.

-Y'avait quoi dans ton thé Malefoy? Tu te sens plus?

-Ce n'était qu'un thé Granger, je n'ai rien fumé d'illicite et je n'ai pas pris de drogues sorcières. J'ai juste une robe qui t'ira mieux que toutes les autres. Beaucoup mieux, et puis je ne peux me permettre...

-Oui oui pour ta réputation, le coupa Hermione.

-Tu as compris, constata Draco avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Suis-moi.

Draco monta à l'étage supérieur, Grangie suspicieuse sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre encore deux fois plus grande que celle de Hermione, aux couleurs vert et argent. Une classe certaine émanait de cette chambre et Draco se sentit obligé de préciser que c'était la chambre de sa mère. Sûr de lui, il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire de sa mère qui prenait tout un mur de la chambre et y fouilla quelques instants pendant que Hermione observait le détail de la chambre. L'éclairage était fait grâce à des chandeliers magiques, de lourds rideaux de velours recouvraient la porte vitrée qui menait vers un balcon, les lits étaient recouverts de draps d'un blanc pur et de couverture verte en velours épais aussi. Toute le parquet de la chambre était recouvert d'un tapis moelleux de couleur blanche. Et les murs tapissés de papier peint vert recouvert d'étranges motifs.

Le Serpentard souleva victorieux une boîte de l'armoire et la posa sur le lit de sa mère en incitant Hermione à ouvrir. Marmonnant que c'était un fils indigne d'ouvrir comme cela les affaires de sa mère, Hermione céda à la curiosité et ouvrit la boîte. Sortant la robe qui était dedans, elle vit qu'elle était de couleur verte foncé, qui faisait penser à une forêt, et en la déployant totalement, elle fut éblouie. C'était exactement la robe qu'elle voulait porter. Exactement la forme qu'elle voulait. La robe était en bustier pour le haut et ne dévoilait que la naissance de ses seins, tout en les cachant de manière efficace. Elle était fluide et s'évasait sur les hanches. Elle avait l'air vraiment parfaite et c'était la première fois que Hermione rêvait d'essayer une robe.

-Draco, je ne peux pas. Elle appartient à ta mère, souffla Hermione, totalement émerveillée par la beauté de la robe, qui de plus, était en soie.

-Ma mère est totalement d'accord. Elle n'a jamais porté cette robe et, énervée mais touchée par ton caractère de Gryffondor, elle a voulu te faire ce petit cadeau, grinça Draco. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour la sortir, qu'est ce que t'attends pour l'essayer?

-Euh Malefoy tu pourrais sortir? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

-Flemme...je me tourne, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de la brune, qui grommela à cette réponse.

Hermione enleva rapidement la robe rouge qui la serrait tant au torse et enfila précautionneusement la belle robe verte que lui avait offert Narcissa. Il faudrait qu'elle la remercie en lui écrivant un petit mot. C'était quand même gentil de la part d'une femme qui ne pouvait pas la supporter et réciproquement. Mais elle n'avait pas vu que en face de Draco, il y avait un miroir et qu'il détaillait sans vergogne Hermione se changer. (**NDA:** Oh le pervers! :o Pardon je vous laisse lire. .) Il nota mentalement de lui offrir de la nouvelle lingerie. Qué? Qu'est ce qu'il avait noté mentalement? Hurgh, il fallait qu'il se fasse soigner. Pourquoi il offrirait des sous-vêtements à Granger? Non, il ferait pire...Il insinuerait qu'elle n'a pas de lingerie fine et très sexy, et par défi, vu que c'est une Gryffondor, elle irait en acheter. Quelle bonne idée! Pas qu'il ait dans l'idée de faire quoique ce soit avec Granger, hein. Fallait pas abuser. Si, en fait.

Le toussotement de Hermione sortit Draco de sa torture mentale qui recommença immédiatement quand il la vit dans cette robe faire un tour sur elle-même et lui demander souriante comment elle lui allait. Le bustier moulait parfaitement son torse et le bas était si fluide et tournoyait autour d'elle comme si elle flottait légèrement. Dans son dos, le haut de la robe était retenu par des entrelacements de lacets que Granger n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt en sortant la robe de son emballage et son dos sinon était nu tout le long jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

-Parfaite, murmura Draco, consterné par Granger dans une si belle robe, puis en levant sa tête, ses yeux croisèrent des boucles hirsutes et il marmonna:« C'est pas encore ça les cheveux. »

Hermione haussa les épaules mais était si joyeuse que Draco trouve cette robe parfaite. Si lui la trouvait parfaite alors les autres allaient la trouver éblouissante, resplendissante, car elle connaissait le goût difficile de Draco Malefoy en femmes et savait que ces conquêtes étaient sélectionnées scrupuleusement, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Tu enlèves cette superbe robe, Granger, même si je rêve de l'enlever moi-même et tu me rejoins en bas à la cheminée. On va faire un tour chez Flynn Hertoe, le coiffeur de ma mère, crut-il bon de préciser. Et habille toi correctement, un peu de classe. C'est un coiffeur réputé et ses clients sont très triés sur le volet.

-Ouais c'est un con quoi, répliqua Hermione.

-Un con qui va arranger à jamais tes cheveux, Granger.

Hermione eut une envie irrépressible de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine mais se retint à temps.

-Je vais me changer dans ma chambre. J'arrive tout de suite Malefoy. Et encore merci...même si tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

-Vite Granger. Dans cinq minutes, en bas, grogna Draco, en soupirant contre la jeune femme qu'était Hermione Granger.

Bon d'accord, leurs relations s'étaient légèrement améliorées depuis le début malgré quelques grosses disputes mais était-il aussi con que ça pour lui offrir une robe et un passage chez le coiffeur le même jour, surtout qu'il était censé la détester? Oui, oui, il devait sûrement être très con.

Qui avait pu mettre quelque chose dans son thé? Elle avait p'têt raison la lionne...

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Vous avez pas aimé?

Vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher? Ou autre...(Ou pour le plaisir aussi. :P)

REVIEW. :D

Biso**uuuu**s.


End file.
